Talk:Bit Cloud
What the Death Saurer does the trivia mean? (Zoids Fanatic 21:11, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) :it means exactly what it says. Every warrior has a registration number, Bit's is the only one that is shown. Sylvanelite 22:14, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, maybe we should also add that to trivia. (Zoids Fanatic 22:33, June 26, 2010 (UTC)) How to split up the relationship section. Well, I notices that Slyv added Zeru to the relationship list. While this is perfectly fine by me, I wonder how it will affect any viewers of te article. I mean, yea, it says Zeru is not in the series, but still, it might be confusing. So I think that Bit, and all anime characters, should have their relationship section split into two (or three parts) Part one: Anime Part two: Manga (if manga exists for that media, if not, video game section will be 2nd) Part three: Video Game This is my idea, so tell me what you think. (Zoids Fanatic 14:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC)) : I like the split, as we divided many of the CC/GF characters' sections into Anime and Manga (some Battle Story) already. But the Video Game section shouldn't be used with characters who appear mostly in the anime/didn't originate in a video game, as it isn't really necessary or relevant, in my opinion. For example, though Van--the main character of Chaotic Century--meets Zeru in Legacy and such installations, the encounter isn't that significant. While some characters, like Alster and Arrow, need these VG relationships to help steady their role, let's keep in mind that for most characters, it isn't worth noting. Agree? Disagree? -Imperial Dragon 14:25, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree there. But I still think we should split up some articles which have Manga. Should we keep Zeru on Bit's though? (Zoids Fanatic 14:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC)) : Could you elaborate a little on that, please? =) As for Bit's page, I'd check with all the other active users as well, but this is what I think: take him off of Bit's page, but leave Bit on Zeru's. Bit's mostly noted for being the main character of NCZ, not a side-sort of character in Saga. The other option would be to leave Zeru on Bit's page, but as you said, create a separate section under the "Relationship" heading titled "Video Games." (I don't know if there would be enough information on other characters to help flesh out this section, though.) -Imperial Dragon 14:36, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll take him off. To elabrate, I think NCZ and CC/GF Characters WHO ARE IN the Manga should get a section for that. Speaking of that, I get to get Van and FIona's quotes done. (Zoids Fanatic 14:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC)) : Ahh... Here's a list of the CC/GF characters who are in the manga as well: Van, Fiona, Zeke, Irvine, Moonbay, Raven, Shadow, Karl, Rob, Camford, Rosso, Viola, Dan. Michelle's in it too, but she plays a tiny, tiny role in the anime (and the manga). Prozen comes in minuscule flashbacks and such... but he's never present in-person. He (as well as Rudolph) enter only in Ueyama's continuation online. Karl's all taken care of; Rob is for the most part--I've done some Manga sections for Van in the past, and Adlas helped a lot with Fiona. I can work on Manga Relationships for these characters, if you'd like. And Bit, Leena, and that dude who pilots the Elephander (Stroller?) are off the top of my head for the NCZ manga; Bit and Zero are the only ones who get any attention in the book. I'll check the book for anyone else. -Imperial Dragon 18:17, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I never read the Mangas (I so want to), so I can't offer help there :/ By the way, ever saw the fanfic thing I posted? (Zoids Fanatic 18:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC))